


heat

by letsjustayhere



Series: kandreil drabbles [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Well not really, duh - Freeform, heat - Freeform, not the sexual kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsjustayhere/pseuds/letsjustayhere
Summary: Neil glanced up from his spot on the floor as Dan burst through the door."God, it's hot," she groaned.





	heat

Neil glanced up from his spot on the floor as Dan burst through the door, grimacing at the heat she let in. 

"God, it's hot," she groaned. 

"You just get the memo?" Allison sat next to Renee, close enough to touch and still looking flawless despite the heat. 

Dan threw her a look as she plopped down next to Matt on the sofa. “I am so tired of sweating. When will summer end? I swear it didn’t feel this hot last year.” 

“Blame it on Global Warming! Our earth is dying!” Nicky exclaimed, draping himself on the person next to him. 

“Get off.” Aaron shoved at him. “Global warming isn’t fucking real, stop believing everything thing you see on Instagram.” 

Neil tuned out the subsequent shrieking and turned to look up at Kevin and Andrew. They were tucked around each other on the loveseat, Kevin on his phone and Andrew in a book. All three of them had been quiet for a while now, giving up on their debate of apocalyptic exercise routines after twenty minutes. 

Neil turned back at the nudge in his side, swatting away Matt’s foot from his ribs. He raised a brow in question. 

Matt leaned down, whispering in his ear, “You’re smiling.” 

Neil blinked. He hadn't even realized. “So?” 

“So, it’s good to see you happy, that’s all.” Matt smiled and leaned back, quickly being reabsorbed into the ongoing conversation. 

Neil flushed and looked back at Kevin and Andrew, feeling the sudden urge to move. He stood and murmured something about getting air. The heat hit him like a punch to the face the second he stepped out the door. He grimaced and moved to the rail on the other side of the hallway, careful to stay in the shade. 

He was never supposed to have made it this long. He wasn’t supposed to have made it a year after coming to Palmetto, wasn't supposed to have made any attachments. Wasn't supposed to have made a family. It was breathtaking when he thought about it. Like being hit by a semi. 

It was a future he hadn't thought he could have: vice-captain, captain, Court. The Foxes, Wymack, Abby. Kevin and Andrew. 

What would his mother think? 

The door opened behind him, and he turned to watch Andrew and Kevin spill out, laughing at the disgruntled expressions on their faces. 

“This heat is ridiculous and so are you. Come back inside.” Kevin took up position at Neil’s side, glaring at the sun-baked parking lot in disgust. 

Neil smiled up at him. “You didn’t have to come out, I would have come back in soon. I just needed a second.” 

Andrew snorted and moved closer, a disbelieving look in his eye. 

Neil laughed, “Promise.” 

Andrew continued glaring and Neil continued smiling, almost giddy from his earlier thoughts. 

“You’ll have to excuse us if we don’t believe you. You tend to disappear.” Kevin said dryly. 

“I wouldn’t leave. Not now.” Neil hooked his fingers in Kevin’s sleeve and tugged, imploring Kevin to believe him. 

Kevin paused, eyes flickering with an emotion Neil couldn't place. “Yes or No?” 

Neil couldn’t contain his smile. “Yes.” 

Kevin’s lips were soft, always were, but the kiss didn’t last long, “Stop smiling so hard.” 

“I can’t help it.” 

Neil turned at the brush of fingers on his cheek. 

“Yes or No?” 

“Yes.” Andrew brushed his lips across Neil’s cheek, and if Neil had any hopes of stopping the smile before, now they were well and truly gone. 

They stood there for a long while, content until finally, Kevin shifted. “It’s too hot for this, time to go inside.” 

Neil started to move before a thought occurred. “You know what helps with heat?” He said staring straight at Andrew. 

“Air conditioning?” Kevin said hopefully. 

“Nope,” Neil chirped, grinning mischievously when Andrew seemed to get it. Together, they both turned to Kevin. “Ice cream.” 

Kevin groaned. “Oh god.” 

Andrew already had his keys out of his pocket and was halfway down the hallway. Neil threaded his fingers through Kevin’s and started tugging, grinning at the muttered Gaelic curses. 

“Come on, just this once.” Neil stopped at Kevin’s glare. He raised an eyebrow and pushed up to his tip-toes to whisper in Kevin's ear, "You can tell him no if really you want to." 

Neil grinned at the flush staining Kevin’s cheeks and continued down the hall, looking forward to an afternoon filled with sticky fingers and sweet kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> this all started cause I was like, "bet Neil could get Kev to eat ice cream" and it spiraled from there 
> 
> give me attention [on tumblr](https://letsjustayhere.tumblr.com/)


End file.
